


夜六时邀约

by Taubenton



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghost!Smoky, High School Student!Hiroto, M/M, Somewhat Weird Plot Shit
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “输了就答应我一个要求。”他说着扭身避开我的右拳。
Relationships: Amamiya Hiroto/Smoky
Kudos: 3





	夜六时邀约

四时过半从拐角的机车修理铺向右转出，走过两个街口后穿进对面的小道，偶尔会遇到緋野假装亲和地举手招呼，我往往反射性地斜乜他一眼，始终想不清楚搞好关系的必要何在。

这次迟了一个钟头。我反手提包走在惯常的路线上，盘算着还差多少打工工时就能攒够买普通机车的钱。金发的同级生应该是去了南边的游乐场，并没有现身打扰——某个截断思路的陌生人默声待在道口第一间房的背阴处，野猫似的蹲伏在木箱顶部。与我的夏服衬衫季节相反的大衣裹在他的身体上，让我想起脏雪积压的细瘦树杈，指不定几时就自中折断。

真是哪里都不缺奇怪的家伙。

忍不住多打量了几眼，等我注意到自己脱轨的行为时，就已经和他对上了视线。不过对上视线也没什么大不了的，我可不是那个一感觉不爽就随便揍人的傻子了。大哥说过拳头要用来保护心爱之物，如果这个人踹了我尚不存在的机车的话，我会让他死得很难看的。

这么一想便很快神清气爽起来，迈开的步子都跟着踩出了引擎的轰鸣声。只是那双意外明亮的眼睛似乎执着地黏在我的后脑，诡谲地增加了肩背的无形压力。

“想干什么？”

转身拗出迎战的架势，我警觉地注意着他稍稍睁大眼四下察看的动作。即使隔着一段不长的桥，对面一瞬的慌乱也成功通过对峙的空气传来，昭示了我奏效的恼火脸色。

“喂，就是说你呢。”

我不耐烦地补充了一句，一边无意识地皱起脸，暗忖要是闹出什么事情来又要被雅贵这个多话的烦人精唠叨。

“広……雨宮。”

说话了。

不知道为什么单凭微弱的河风就把他的声音拌得相当破碎，但这几个音节我怎么都不会听错。知道雨宮姓氏的人——是哪次打架之后不服气的不良吗？毫无印象，这样的脸不应该是没有印象的，除非真的弱到不行。

“听得到吗？”

他突然问。

“哈？”

我大概是发出了很不符合形象的声音，他竟然抿嘴笑了起来。是这样的人吗？排开时下我抱有疑问的因素，这个表情也许能被归到“让雅贵赞美天神到完全哭泣”的分类里，杀伤力也同时体现在我自己身上。

啧，不行——究竟是从哪里跑过来的麻烦人物。

我重新整理眼神。

“谁？”

“Smoky。”

“不认识。”

自称“Smoky”的男人点头确认了话语的可信度，拽紧手套的后一秒就空翻袭向我，将我困在游刃有余的攻势里。下的都不是致命的狠手，游戏一般地击打着，还用指关节敲了我的额头一记。

“输了就答应我一个要求。”

他说着扭身避开我的右拳。

畅快与愤懑同时缠住了我的脑筋，匀不出时间回答，我继续尝试着拆解他的招数，想象在十五秒内把那个谜一般上扬的弧度从他的嘴边打落。然而结果是我也不知不觉地变得快乐起来，被他坐翻在河堤上的时候甚至发出了轻笑声。

雅贵知道了肯定会评价我是M吧，去他的雅贵，明明是肌肉擅自动了起来。

“果然体术还是没有长进。”

他小幅度地喘着气评论。

防备地握过他撑在我耳边的手腕，我假作遗憾地垂眼看向他。

“已经懒得知道你的身份了。”

“不是什么重要的事。”

说实话听起来真的很无所谓。

“好吧，你的要求是什么？”

“……不知道。”

“那就回去——”

“现在，一起去南边的游乐场。”

我刚准备开口讽刺不符年纪的幼稚，就发觉六时半白不黑的天空安逸地驻在他的身后，最后逃逸的虚光洒在带卷的猫毛上，很可能我的脸上也有这种异常的碎末。清晰地感受到自身在一点一点地被挠开，我怔怔地张着嘴搜索类似景象，顿时怀疑起会不会是大哥把我的一部分记忆封闭了。

他困惑于我迟钝的反应，伸出两只手指拨扯我的上衣口袋。

“雨宮，听得到吗？”

“听到了，先从我身上起来。”

“嗯。”

意外听话。

掸完衬衣之后的一路，可以说是无声沉默的。他原本走在我身后偏右的位置，但他小心张望的样子总是给我一种随时会跑丢的预感，于是我把他拽到脚步差不多齐平的地方，好随时确认这位神秘委托人的动向。关于衣着与来历的问题在喉咙里浮浮沉沉，在取钱买票前我只来得及放下脸面请教他的唯一一个，则是想来游乐场的缘由。

他缓慢地眨眼，说自己在这一带长大，却从来没有真正地来过这里。

“今天见到你，总算是可以结束了。”

注意力转移到身高差的我听着他前不搭后的总结，摇了摇手里的两张入场券蹭过他的毛领，得到了一声“住手”和野生动物般的警惕反应。

“什么，没去过游乐场的日子吗？”

“唔，大概。”

“真是弄不懂你。”

“半途而废可不是雨宮作风。”

“用不着你这个不明人士教育。”

“是Smoky。”

懒得继续进行胡闹的对话，我大方地拉着他通过闸机口。

南边的游乐场可能在起初是有一个名字的，在母亲带着我来的时候，一串排队的英文字母之类的东西。似乎在一段时间的作祟事件后，获得所有权的会社再次更换了名称。可是到了现在高中的年纪，不仅自己的记忆库里毫无印象，连那个緋野领头的小组谈起来也只是说“南边的游乐场”，也许是开放式的设计导致了它沦为无名的下场吧。

果然没有雅贵在旁边，思考能力就提升了整一个级别。

“一样热闹啊。”

他说完便妥协地咬上淡黄色沙冰的吸管，本着不浪费的原则试探性地啜食起来，目光徘徊在几个高空项目中。我突发奇想地想把红色的气球扎在他的袖章上，手背被玩笑地敲了一拳。

“咳、没有什么想玩的吗？”

“……”

“那回去了。”

“雨宮，我想飞。”

耳熟的话。

飞啊，飞对雨宮家来说应该不算是个陌生的字眼，那个来源莫名的三头鸟标记足以证明。不知道缘由的，我能够感觉到他所想要表达的远超于飞的字面意义——不是摆锤也不是跳楼机，他依靠自己的身体飞行，仿佛真的负有左右的一双翅膀。别说弓箭了，连子弹都捉不住他。

我们见过面吗？

质量不佳的氢气球砰地爆破，鲜红的橡胶碎片溅在我的鞋边。

“去坐过山车。”

我飞快地做出决定，抬腿逃开逐渐怪异的氛围。

冲动真的是地狱来的恶魔吧，虽说偶尔会跟雅贵一起唱些含有“路西法”的歌词，但这并不意味着我和它们就是磨合已久的伙伴了。我在车翻过最高点后努力忍住尖叫的欲望，更不想因为娱乐设施引发的恐慌而被旁边的那个人看不起。可他还是发现了，与其用“发现”不如说是“早就了解”的状态。他偏冷的手指攥着我颤抖的手，算是起到了一定的安心作用，如果没有那句“跟我家孩子一样啊”的话，接受度就更高了。

不管怎样我着陆时的脸色都不太好看，他露出体谅的神情梳开我浸透的额发，按下我的后脑轻啄在眉心上方，在顺畅地完成全套动作后突然意识到不妥之处。我摇晃的上身制止了他的逃离，自然地埋入颈部深深吸气，好像他的气息才是适配的供能物。因为觉得有权利这么做，所以就做了，他的作为把一些不属于我的特质粘在了两个人的间隙里。

“雨、雨宮！”

“你啊，到底是谁。”

我本能地调整到一个更牢固、亲昵的姿势。

“唉唉？这不是最强最凶的雨宮兄弟吗？”

“只有一个人啊，另一边是谁？”

“坐过山车还不是快吐了……”

“赶紧回去吧，七点还迟到又要被直美说了。”

緋野在我的瞪视中带走了他手下叽叽喳喳的小鬼们，还一边回头做着“抱歉”的口型，他疑惑不解的视线在Smoky身上多停留了一阵，随即不情愿地被扳回到小群体的讨论中。

恢复冷静的声音自耳侧传来。

“七点、七……摩天轮。”

“哈？什么摩天轮？还有不要命令我。”

他闻言扯过我的手臂跃入通道，破损的衣摆沿着奔跑的轨迹向后扬开，易晃眼成标准的英雄式披风。然而与全局格格不入的不是他，四周的景色在我的视野中褪去，取而代之的是生长的合金，搅浓了工业的厚重烟气。

我不信什么鬼神的存在，自动地甩甩脑袋摆脱可能是遗留自过山车的幻象——幼时也从大哥的口中听过南边的轶事传说，我尽力说服自己现在只是相似的布置随同氧气一起滤过眼球了而已。

可是过于坚定自我，总感觉会出不情愿的差错。

站在一堆男女情侣中的我和他二人显得尤其特别，身前握着花哨手机壳的女人还一脸认真地凑上来问“是不是在玩Cosplay”。展开左臂护住他，我厌烦地挤开挡路者走进恰好轮到的座舱，滑闭的门隔绝了背后喷涌而出的恼怒。

在我倒在皮革座位上的时候，他转为了背对着我的角度。座舱还处于装饰用灌木丛的环绕圈中，安静得只有机械音和我音量稍大的吐气声。

“这种大小的，转一圈要多久？”

“不到三十分。”

“还真是很短的时间。”

“看不出你会喜欢这个。”

他摇头否认我的推断，自顾自地解释下去。

“在它越过顶点的时候，差不多就够上必要的高度了。”

“你这个人，是鸟吗？”

“变成鸟的话，还更容易找到人。”

“怎么，你是走失的孩子么？”

“不是。”

“那——”

“没办法完整地跟上，因为把肺脏、肝脏、胰脏、肾脏——再就是心脏，都忘在这里了。”

他面向我，依次指出脏器所在。

“醒过来之后，想着只要能确认安危，就此成为失去意识的游魂也可以。”

“毫无谋断的思路。”

“本来以为见到无名街的大家就达成了心愿，结果还差一个让我不放心的人。那家伙才是‘走失的孩子’吧，不过看起来依旧是在家人的保护下好好长大了。”

“……打扰死者转生真是抱歉啊。”

我不由自主地出声调侃，视线中不断充盈的晦暗夜空背景却让人掌控不住轻松的语调。

“劳烦生者才是僭越了。”

“最后一个问题，我们之前是恋——”

“只是两个偶尔待在一起的人而已。”

大约到了临近顶端的时刻，无名街的首领敛去先前的一切悲喜，疏离地念出我的名字。

“広斗。”

再——

七时准点亮起的灯光刺得我直闭上眼，模糊的混合尖叫声自前后的下方传来，即便沉闷得如同潜于水底也渗出饱胀的兴奋与幸福。不需细想我也知道他走了，以相当任性的方式。梦境一般的压迫感滞留在最高的一点，而我正在下降，回落到原原本本的自己。

独自穿过喜悦的人群时大脑仍是空白，茫然一直持续到走过道口的第一间房，我兀地怨恨起那个人来。把我当成工具不说，用完就消失得不留一点碎片，意图追究责任也找不到对象，也太我行我素了……再见的时候必须教育一顿。

再见？

余劲不足的怨恨在河堤上由湿热的夜风涤去，我因此跌倒在路边的绿地里，鼻腔中扑入一股泥和草的味道——而他的坟墓还混着锈和花的气息。

“这家伙……”

“哦哦——找到広斗了。”

“我背他回去吧。”

无反抗地趴上大哥的背，消耗殆尽的力气总算是一点一点回来了。我选择了远离雅贵的一边，悄声问大哥说，约定的人都会再相见吗？

雅贵还是听见了，挥着我的提包质问我是不是遇上了什么命中挚爱。

我咬牙一脚踹在他的肩膀上。

“笨蛋雅贵。不过是一个想偶尔做爱的人而已。”

“说到底就是喜欢上了吧？！広斗喜欢的难道是未成年吗？等等，你自己不也是未成年？！”

“闭嘴，雅贵你今天特别吵。”

大哥给出了否定的答案，我顺势踢中雅贵的腰。

随后被雅贵总结为“逢魔时青涩初恋”的事件在重复的日常中磨得只剩下骨架，我也习惯了他那一套“碰上懂人心的妖怪”的口头戏弄，却不愿意私自抛下不成型的约定。倒是大哥一个人抽空去了南边的游乐场一趟，除了沿途有住户搬迁的琐碎消息外并无所获。我的打工也接近末尾，要不是和緋野联合军的那场群架破坏了公共财产，根本不会多那么一次出来。

六时差五分从拐角的机车修理铺向右转出，走过两个街口后穿进对面的小道，遇上了那个举手招呼的緋野，我观察了他脸上的伤口三秒，没来得及避开相向而来的可疑行人。

为了省去不必要的麻烦，这点礼貌我还是有的。

“真是烦人。对不——”

更年轻稚气的样貌，纯粹熟悉的气势。套着深色T恤的他双手握着拉长的家猫，凌厉的眼神在这个情形下格外不协调。我探出手的动作让猫抓住了逃跑的可乘之机，他揍在我的手背上，一言不发地准备去追，于是我毫不犹豫地抓住他的上臂抢占注意。

“我先找到就答应我一个要求。”

“哈？”

机会至此，雨宮広斗绝对不会输第二次。


End file.
